Pump It Up!
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: "Aku kenapa, sih?"/"Kau benar-benar sudah lupa padaku, ya, Naruto-kun?"/"Hanabi sayang sama nee-chan..."/"Terima kasih sudah terlahir menjadi adikku, Hanabi..."/"Aku sudah menunggumu, Hinata."/"Freestyle? Dengan Naruto-kun?"/Dapatkah Hinata melalui cobaan dalam hidupnya? RnR, minna?
1. Song 1 : Prologue

**Pump It Up!**

**Yosh, moshi-moshi, minna...**

**Shana balik lagi dengan fic multi-chap lain, dan tentunya tetap dengan pairing NaruHina tersayang~ *readers : yang Let's Get Married, Sensei! gimana?* *Shana kabur*. Nah, buat sekadar info, Shana terinspirasi buat fic ini dari hobi baru Shana : main Pump It Up! Kebetulan Shana tiba-tiba dapet ide baru pas pulang main. Tapi, wisss... Pulang main itu kayak abis dari neraka. Keringetnya udah kayak abis kejebur di sungai, apalagi Shana kan baru pemula, baru bisa sampe level 7 *curcol mode : on*. Yah, lalu... *readers : bawel, cepet mulai fic-nya!* Oke, oke, ini dia Pump It Up!**

**Summary : Hinata sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya yang menurutnya monoton. Sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino, lalu mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Tanpa disangka, itu mengubah kehidupannya seratus delapan puluh derajat! Bagaimana kisahnya?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, dan... Sementara segitu aja... #plaak!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan mesin Pump It Up punya yang bikinnya (?), tapi kalau fic Pump It Up! ya punya Shana...**

**.  
><strong>

**\( -v- )/ Pump It Up! \( -v- )/**

**.  
><strong>

Sejak tadi pagi, langit Konoha mendung. Awan gelap yang berarak mendominasi pemandangan. Dan sepertinya keadaan seorang gadis cantik, siswi kelas 2-1 Konoha High School juga sama. Rambut indigonya yang lurus panjang itu menutupi mata lavendernya, menyembunyikan kilauan cahayanya. Sejak tadi, gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu terus mendesah.

"Haah..." desahnya. Setelah menyampirkan tasnya di sisi kursi, dia langsung meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan kedua tangan putihnya menjadi bantal. Matanya terus menerawang ke arah langit, karena kebetulan tempat duduknya ada di dekat jendela. Hinata memang pendiam, gadis itu tidak suka berada di keramaian.

"Haah... Langit tampak mendung, seperti hatiku," gumamnya pelan. Perhatiannya terfokus ke langit, sehingga tidak menyadari siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hinata-chan!" seru suara riang seorang gadis berambut pink, menepuk pundak Hinata cukup keras. Tentu saja Hinata kaget dan menoleh melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! Kalian mengagetkanku!" seru Hinata, agak kesal karena lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh kedua gadis sahabtnya itu.

"Hehe, peace, Hinata-chan..." kata seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil mencubit pipi Hinata, gemas padanya.

"Aw, sakit, Ino-chan!" seru Hinata sambil mengelus pipinya. Kedua sahabatnya ini memang sangat usil. Gadis yang berambut pink dan bermata emerald di hadapan Hinata adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis cantik yang sederhana tapi terkenal sangat galak. Sedangkan gadis yang berambut pirang dan bermata aquamarine adalah Jno Yamanaka, gadis cantik yang cerewet dan merupakan Ratu Gosip Konoha High School.

"Gomen, habis pipimu itu menggemaskan sekali, sih~" kata Ino dengan suara manja. Dia menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di dekat Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, kamu kenapa? Kok dari tadi melamun terus? Ada masalah, ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk setuju.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Sakura dan Ino memang sahabatnya, tapi apa mereka bisa dipercaya untuk masalahnya? Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk memberitahu mereka. Lagipula Hinata yakin akan ikatan persahabatan mereka. "Umm, sebenarnya... Aku bosan," kata Hinata pelan. Matanya kosong lagi, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Hah, bosan? Bosan kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan Ino heran. Setahu mereka, Hinata adalah putri keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga yang terkenal sangat kaya. Segala kemauan Hinata pasti dituruti. Lalu kenapa Hinata merasa bosan?

"Yah... Hari-hariku selalu sama. Aku tidak pernah boleh merasakan kehidupan seperti remaja normal lainnya. Lalu... Tiap hari pasti kaa-san dan tou-san bertengkar. Aku sedih, apalagi Hanabi-chan. Bahkan..." Hinata menjelaskan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, getir. Sakura dan Ino masih mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"... Bahkan kaa-san dan tou-san terancam akan bercerai," lirih Hinata sedih. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata lavendernya, tambah sedikit kesedihan lagi dan kristal bening itu akan terjun bebas di pipi Hinata. Sakura dan Ino tersentak mendengarnya. Hinata memang sangat jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah membicarakan soal keluarganya.

"Hanabi-chan menangis terus karenanya. Aku... Aku tidak mau kaa-san dan tou-san bercerai," lirih Hinata lagi, dan air matanya pun turun sudah. Mengalir di pipinya yang halus, menetes ke punggung tangannya yang terkepal, menggenggam roknya erat. Mengingat kesedihan adiknya, Hanabi Hyuuga, sungguh menyentuh hatinya. Tak terbayang oleh Sakura dan Ino, betapa besarnya penderitaan yang dialami Hinata.

"Hi... Hinata-chan, jangan menangis. Kami akan bantu, kok," kata Sakura panik. Melihat sahabatnya yang menangis, siapa sih yang tidak ikut sedih.

Hinata menyeka air matanya, mencoba menguatkan diri. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan, tapi ini masalahku. Aku tidak ingin melibatkan kalian, lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegahnya," kata Hinata. Matanya masih menampakkan sorot sedih, tapi senyum kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Sakura dan Ino tertegun mendengar perkataan sahabat mereka. Hinata memang sangat manis dan baik, dia selalu sabar dalam menghadapi permasalahan hidupnya. Dia tidak menangis sampai menjerit-jerit, tapi mencoba mengambil hikmah dalam setiap cobaan. Sungguh, hatinya sangat mulia.

"Hinata-chan, jangan sedih. Aku tahu tempat dimana kau bisa melupakan kesedihanmu. Ayo, pulang sekolah kita ke sana," ajak Ino bersemangat, berharap membuat Hinata juga ikut semangat.

"Eh? Kau tidak bermaksud, kita ke tempat itu, kan?" tanya Sakura kaget mendengar rencana sahabatnya. Ino mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja kita ke sana, jidat lebar!" jawab Ino sambil memutar mata. Sakura langsung menjitak Ino karena ejekannya, sementara Ino mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tapi kalau kita dimarahi, itu salahmu ya, Ino pig!" seru Sakura. Hinata sangat penasaran dengan maksud kedua sahabatnya. Sungguh misterius. Tapi saat Hinata akan bertanya, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino segera pergi ke kursi mereka, tersenyum-senyum membayangkan tempat itu.

"Ya, anak-anak, hari ini kita belajar materi yang kemarin. Buka buku kalian," perintah Shizune-sensei yang sudah memasuki kelas. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk melupakan dulu rasa penasarannya dan memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran Biologi Shizune-sensei yang sulit. Yah, walaupun bagi Hinata si juara kelas, itu sesulit pelajaran murid SMP, yang berarti cukup mudah.

Tapi Hinata masih tidak bisa fokus karena rencana Sakura dan Ino. Penjelasan Shizune-sensei hanya dianggap angin lalu baginya. Lagipula, gadis cantik itu sudah mengerti sebelum Shizune-sensei menjelaskan. Tapi Shizune menyadarinya.

"Hinata, perhatikan pelajaranku, ya. Karena ini penting dan akan keluar di ujian," peringat Shizune lembut. Hinata tersentak kecil.

"Ah, i-iya. Gomen nasai, sensei," kata Hinata pelan. Wajahnya merona merah, agak malu karena ketahuan melamun di kelas.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materinya..."

* * *

><p><strong>-SKIP TIME-<strong>

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel Konoha High School berdentang keras, yang disambut gembira oleh murid-muridnya. Bahkan kelas 2-1, yang merupakan kelas unggulan, menjadi riuh karena ulah murid-muridnya. Ada yang berteriak, berpelukan, bahkan ada yang melemparkan bukunya ke udara seperti saat wisuda. Suasananya sungguh ramai. Hanya beberapa yang diam seperti Hinata.

"Diam!" teriak Tsunade-sensei yang mengajar matematika di kelas 2-1. Sontak semuanya langsung terdiam tanpa membuat suara sekecil apapun. Sebenarnya Tsunade-sensei adalah kepala sekolah Konoha High School, tapi karena Kurenai-sensei yang mengajar matematika tidak masuk, maka Tsunade-sensei yang mengajar.

"Kalian ini! Konoha High School adalah sekolah terbaik di Konoha, bahkan di antara lima negara besar! Dengan sikap kalian yang memalukan ini, kalian tidak pantas disebut sebagai murid Konoha High School!" omel Tsunade yang memang terkenal karena kegalakannya. Semua murid takut padanya.

"Contohlah nona Hyuuga! Sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua kelas yang baik, dia tidak membuat ribut! Yah, sudahlah, kalian jangan ribut lagi. Hinata, siapkan!" perintah Tsunade. Tsunade memang menyukai Hinata karena kecerdasan dan kepatuhannya. Hinata mengangguk, yang disambut senyum oleh Tsunade.

"Hai', sensei. Berdiri, membungkuk, beri hormat!"

"Konnichiwa, sensei! Ja mata!" seru semua murid setelah membungkuk.

"Hai', ja mata!" sahut Tsunade, dan wanita itu melangkah keluar kelas.

"Haah, Tsunade-sensei memang kejam. Kita jadi pulang terlambat," keluh Sakura. Ino di sampingnya mengangguk. Hinata memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura dan Ino yang menyadarinya langsung mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ah, Hinata-chan enak, ya. Tsunade-sensei tidak memarahimu. Selamat ya, ketua OSIS," goda Ino. Hinata merona merah, tapi langsung menepisnya.

"Tidak, kok. Mungkin kalian saja yang terlalu berisik, jadi Tsunade-sensei memarahi kalian," sahut Hinata. Sakura dan Ino berpandangan, dan tersenyum jahil. Rasanya menggoda Hinata itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Hai', hai', ojou-sama."

"Ahaha, ojou-sama ja nai!"

"Hai', hontouni gomen nasai, hime-sama~"

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, biasa saja dong."

"Hahaha, baiklah, Hinata-chan."

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Mereka memang baru bersahabat sejak awal masuk Konoha High School, yang berarti mereka baru bersama sekitar dua tahun. Tapi ikatan di antara mereka memang sudah kuat, jadi mereka selalu bersama. Tertawa bersama, sedih bersama, bahkan jahil bersama. Tapi biasanya Hinatalah yang jadi sasaran kejahilan Sakura dan Ino.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya kalian ingin membawaku ke mana, sih?" tanya Hinata yang sudah sangat penasaran akan dibawa ke mana.

"Umm, kasih tahu tidak, ya?" jawab Sakura sambil melirik Ino. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan tersenyum jahil.

"Ayolah, beritahu aku. Kalau kalian tidak memberitahuku, ini sama saja seperti penculikan," desak Hinata. Sang Hairess Hyuuga makin penasaran melihat senyum misterius Sakura dan Ino.

"Tunggu saja, Hinata-chan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok," kata Ino untuk menenangkan Hinata. Sayangnya, Hinata malah semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

Hinata menghela nafas mendengar kedua sahabatnya. Rasanya kedua sahabatnya makin misterius saja. Tapi ya sudahlah, karena Sakura dan Ino pasti tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Lagipula mereka bilang tempatnya sebentar lagi. Tapi Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba mereka berhenti.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Hinata. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang terlihat seperti gudang yang tidak terpakai. Pintu besinya sudah dicoret-coret oleh grafiti, tulisannya tidak terbaca oleh Hinata. Diliriknya Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berjalan ke pintunya dengan tersenyum.

"Inilah tempat yang kami maksud. Ayo masuk, Hinata-chan," ajak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sendiri. Dan Hinata terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

Gudang tua yang dilihatnya di depan langsung berubah begitu Hinata memasukinya. Lampu-lampu canggih yang berbeda warna menyambutnya seperti parade. Suara musik membahana, dengan _beat_ yang berbeda. Ada yang lembut, ada yang cepat, tapi yang pasti membuat Hinata ingin berdansa mengikuti musiknya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Hinata. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, lalu mereka bersama membuat pose selamat datang.

"Welcome to... Akatsuki!"

**.**

**~(TSUZUKU)-[TO BE CONTINUED]-{BERSAMBUNG}~**

**.  
><strong>

**Yosh, halo lagi, minna!**

**Nah, gimana tadi tuh? Apakah masih kurang sesuatu atau apa? Ya, pastilah. Nah, chapter 1 ini masih prolog yah, jadi masih pendek. Gomen kalau pendeknya juga pendek banget, karena Shana lagi ga ada ide buat ngembanginnya, hontouni gomen nasai *bungkuk-bungkuk* *dilempar cobek bekas ngulek terasi sama readers*. Oh ya, Shana ga bisa janji untuk update kilat dikarenakan fic lain yang harus Shana urus. Tapi kalau banyak yang review, Shana pasti lebih semangat bikinnya. Jadi, Shana harap para readers dan senpai-tachi mau meluangkan waktu, tenaga dan pulsa untuk...**

**m( _ _ )m REVIEW PLEASE! m( _ _ )m**


	2. Song 2 : Akatsuki!

**Pump It Up!**

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!**

**Yey, hai lagi, minna! Shana is back with Pump It Up! chapter 2! Dan arigatou buat yang review, balasan ada di bawah. Duh, gomen kalau lama update, Shana lagi ngerjain fic lain, dan juga Shana lagi terkena wabah males update! *dibacok readers* Duh, Shana lagi ga mood buat ngomong, lebih tepatnya ngetik banyak-banyak sih. Jadi, Shana cuma bisa bilang Happy Reading, Minna!**

**Summary : Sakura dan Ino mengajak Hinata ke Akatsuki, sebuah klub penggemar Pump It Up! Hinata yang memiliki bakat, diajak masuk oleh Pain, ketua Akatsuki. Akankah Hinata menerimanya? Dan, kejadian yang mengejutkan?  
><strong>

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, slight other pairing, bahasa kadang baku kadang tak baku, nama dan data chara yang ditambah-tambah atau diubah, dan lain-lain...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto dan mesin Pump It Up punya yang bikinnya(?), tapi kalau fic Pump It Up! ya punya Shana...**

**.  
><strong>

**d( - . - )p Pump It Up! d( - . - )p**

**.  
><strong>

"Welcome to... Akatsuki!"

"A... Akatsuki?" tanya Hinata, masih terkejut sekaligus terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan yang baru dimasuki gadis Hyuuga itu. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum-senyum melihat kekagetan sahabat mereka.

"Ya, Akatsuki! Ini klub tempat kami melepaskan semua kesedihan dan kepenatan kami. Ayo, kita masuk!" kata Sakura dan Ino, lalu mereka segera menarik Hinata memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Huwaa, sugoi desu~" kata Hinata kagum.

"Apakah tempat ini sebagus itu, hingga gadis cantik sepertimu dapat terkagum-kagum?" tanya suara seorang laki-laki. Suaranya ringan dan menyenangkan, tapi ada juga kewibawaan seorang pemimpin. Hinata segera menoleh.

"Konnichiwa, Pain-kaichou!" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, yang disambut dengan senyum tipis dari Pain.

Hinata masih memperhatikan laki-laki di hadapannya. Dia mempunyai rambut dark orange, dan matanya amethyst. Dia memiliki pierching yang cukup banyak, kesannya seperti _bad boys_. Tapi wajahnya bisa dibilang keren, Hinata yakin laki-laki bernama Pain ini banyak disukai perempuan.

"Sakura, Ino, kulihat kalian membawa teman. Anggota baru?" tanya Pain sambil memandang Hinata. Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Hajimemashite. Boku wa Yahiko Pain desu. Yoroshiku," kata Pain sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata menyambutnya ramah.

"H-hai'. Hajimemashite, boku wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku," sahut Hinata pelan, gadis ini memang pemalu jika berada di dekat orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Baiklah, umm... Hinata. Kau boleh memanggilku Pain saja. Aku ketua Akatsuki. Oh, dan Akatsuki adalah sebuah perkumpulan atau klub Pump It Up! Ini klub bebas, siapapun boleh bergabung. Aku juga, walaupun sudah 25 tahun tapi aku ikut. Oh, Pump It Up! adalah sebuah mesin game, yang mengkombinasikan gerakan dengan musik. Daripada banyak penjelasan, lebih baik kucontohkan saja. Ayo, ikut aku!" jelas Pain panjang lebar. Laki-laki itu menuntun Hinata, didampingi Sakura dan Ino, ke sebiah mesin game besar yang sedang dimainkan seorang gadis.

"Menakjubkan seperti biasa, Konan-chan," goda Pain pada gadis bernama Konan yang sedang bermain itu. Konan menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hai' hai', kaichou!" balas Konan. Gadis itu segera turun dari mesinnya dan menghampiri Pain. Dikecupnya pipi Pain sekilas, membuat laki-laki keren itu tersipu.

'_Cantik. Keren juga...'_ batin Hinata. Dia kagum dengan gadis di hadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna biru pendek sebahu, dan sebuah bunga origami tersemat di rambutnya. Di bibirnya juga diberi pierching, seperti Pain.

"Wah, siapa gadis cantik ini, Pain-kun? Anggota baru?" tanya Konan setelah melihat Hinata. Hinata tersadar dan membungkuk sopan, memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, hajimemashite. Boku wa Hyuuga Hinata desu, yoroshiku," kata Hinata.

"A-ah, tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Tapi... Boku wa Aozora Konan, yoroshiku," sahut Konan.

"Konan-chan ini pacarku, dia juga 25 tahun. Dia adalah wakil ketua Akatsuki," jelas Pain, yang sukses membuat wajah Konan merona merah.

"Konan-nee wa, kawai~" kata Ino gemas. Gadis pirang ini memang sangat gemas pada gadis-gadis imut.

"Konan-chan, keberatan jika aku pinjam dulu gilirannya? Aku akan menunjukkan pada Hinata tentang Pump It Up!" tanya Pain. Konan mengangguk.

"Silakan. Lagipula aku sudah capek main, aku mandi dulu, ya," kata Konan. Dia mengayun langkahnya meninggalkan Pain, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Di tempat latihan Akatsuki, walaupun tampilan luarnya seperti gudang bekas, tapi fasilitasnya sangat mewah. Kamar mandi pribadi kelas hotel, loker pribadi, mesin Pump It Up! yang jumlahnya banyak, mungkin sekitar 10 buah, dan lain-lain.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin pemanasan, lagu apa dulu ya?" gumam Pain. Kakinya, yang sudah tidak memakai sepatu, menekan-nekan tombol biru di papan tombolnya. Akhirnya ditemukanlah lagu yang cocok.

"Nah, ini saja, The Devil!" seru Pain senang. Ditekannya tombol kuning di tengah. Melihat pilihan levelnya, 6 dan 9, Pain memilih level 9 dan menekan tombol biru ke kanan. Lalu ditekannya lagi tombol kuning dua kali, dan lagu mulai dimainkan.

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino memperhatikan permainan Pain yang bagus. Awalnya lagu pelan, lalu makin cepat. Tombol yang harus ditekan pun semakin cepat dan banyak, sungguh sulit. Tapi Pain terlihat tidak kesulitan memainkannya. Yah, pastilah, Pain kan ketua Akatsuki.

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai. Lagunya cepat juga, lelahnya!" kata Pain. Tubuhnya memang banyak berkeringat, sepertinya lagu The Devil itu sungguh seperti iblis yang menyiksa.

"Wah, Pain-kaichou hebat seperti biasa!" puji Sakura. Dia sangat kagum pada ketuanya yang aneh tapi jenius ini. Ino mengangguk menyetujui. Sakura dan Ino memang masih baru, mereka baru bergabung dalam Akatsuki 3 bulan lalu, dan baru mencapai level 6.

"Biasa saja, lagipula aku sudah biasa main sejak kecil, jadi bisa. Nah, bagaimana, Hinata? Apa kau mau coba?" tanya Pain, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hinata.

Hinata tersentak mendengar tawaran Pain. Gadis Hyuuga itu tidak pernah mencoba memainkan sesuatu seperti Pump It Up! sebelumnya. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru kan?

"A-ah, ha'i. Tapi... Apa aku bisa?" tanya Hinata, ragu-ragu.

"Daijoubu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Hinata-chan. Ganbatte!" seru Sakura dan Ino, memberi Hinata semangat. Pain tersenyum melihat persahabatan tiga gadis manis di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, baiklah. Umh..." jawab Hinata. Sang Hairess Hyuuga menghela nafas sejenak, berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah melepas sepatunya, dia segera menaiki mesin Pump It Up! di hadapannya. Hinata tidak mengenal lagu-lagunya, kebanyakan adalah lagu Korea. Tapi ada juga lagu klasik yang dikenal Hinata, karangan Beethoven, jadi Hinata memilihnya.

"Umm... Level berapa yang harus kupilih?" gumam Hinata. Di situ ada level 4, level 7 dan level 8. Hinata ingin memilih level termudah, level 4, tapi kakinya salah menekan tombol. Jadinya Hinata memainkan level 7.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura dengan wajah cemas. Ino juga sama. Mereka tahu kalau level 7 itu sulit, bagaimana dengan Hinata yang tak pernah bermain Pump It Up!, Hinata mungkin kewalahan.

'_Aduh, aku salah menekan tombol. Bagaimana ini?'_ batin Hinata panik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bagaikan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Tapi saat mendengar musiknya, _beat_ yang menyenangkan itu membangkitkan adrenalin Hinata. Kakinya mulai menari di atas tombol, lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Wah, Hinata-chan wa... Sugoi!" gumam Ino, kagum. Sakura, Ino dan Pain tertegun melihat permainan Hinata. Rasanya _combo_nya sudah banyak, mungkin Hinata hanya membuat beberapa kesalahan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tiang di belakangnya, untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Hinata melompat, menyilang, melangkah cepat, dan melakukan yang lain dengan sempurna.

"Yeah!" seru Hinata senang. Lagu itu berakhir dengan hentakan seru. Hinata memang sudah merasa lelah, tapi asyik juga memainkannya. Sakura dan Ino segera menyerbunya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Wah, Hinata-chan! Sugoi desu~ Kok Hinata-chan tidak bilang kalau Hinata-chan bisa main Pump?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. Sedangkan Hinata, dia sedang menggeliat, sesak nafas karena dipeluk dengan erat. Ralat, sangat erat malah.

"Sa... Sakura-chan, Ino-chan... Se-sesakh..."

"A-ah! Gomen, gomen. Hanya saja, Hinata-chan keren sekali tadi!"

"Eh?"

Hinata sangat terkejut karena dibilang keren oleh Sakura dan Ino. Selama ini, semua orang selalu beranggapan kalau Hinata sangat pemalu. Dia tidak seperti gadis remaja lainnya yang suka _hang out_ bersama teman-temannya. Hinata lebih suka belajar dan diam. Tapi anehnya, Hinata bisa bersahabat dengan Sakura dan Ino yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Ah? Keren, aku?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk dirinya. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk bersemangat, senyum lebar terkembang di wajah mereka. Hinata ikut tersenyum bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Hinata!" panggil Pain. Hinata segera tersadar dan menghampiri ketua Akatsuki itu.

"Ya, ada apa, Pain-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja Pain-kun, atau Pain-kaichou. Oh iya, aku ada tawaran. Maukah kamu bergabung dalam Akatsuki?" tanya Pain, langsung _to the point_.

"Ah, Akatsuki? A-aku mau, tapi apakah boleh?" jawab Hinata. Tapi Hinata masih ragu, karena Hinata tahu, ayahnya tidak akan memperbolehkan.

"Tentu saja! Kan sudah kubilang, ini klub bebas. Siapapun boleh bergabung," jawab Pain bersemangat. Rasanya jarang sekali Pain bersemangat, Hinata benar-benar sudah membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Pain.

"Uhm..."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

'_Aku tahu, tou-san akan marah. Tapi... Ini hidupku, tak ada yang boleh mengaturnya!'_

Hinata sebenarnya masih agak ragu, tapi ya sudahlah. Masalah keluarganya toh terlupakan karena bermain Pump. Lebih baik Hinata ikut Akatsuki saja sekalian. Hidupnya adalah pilihannya, dan hanya Hinata yang boleh mengatur dan menentukan masa depannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau!" jawab Hinata tegas, yang dibalas oleh sorakan Sakura dan Ino. Pain tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oi, Pain!" panggil suara seorang laki-laki. Suaranya agak berat, tapi cukup kasar. Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan Pain menoleh.

"Yo, Hidan! Si Kakuzu mana? Tumben elo sendirian."

"Kakuzu lagi ke brankas. Paranoid dia, duit mulu yang dipikirin."

"Oh. Tapi, ngapain lo ke sini? Kan ga ada latihan."

"Lo lupa, ya? Makannya, otak jangan mikiran bokep-bokep mulu. Kan kemarin lo nyuruh semuanya dateng, ada yang harus dibahas katanya. Ya udah, gue ke sini."

"O iye, gue lupa. Sorry, Dan. Terus, gue ga sebokep elo kali, tukang nyariin daun muda!"

Hinata memperhatikan laki-laki berambut putih silver bernama Hidan yang baru muncul di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti _bad boys_, dan bahasanya pun langsung menunjukkannya. Sepertinya dia seumuran dengan Pain, karena Pain dan Hidan saling ber_elo-gue_.

"Udah ah, bawel lo. Ada yang lebih penting. Nih, kenalin, anggota baru kita," kata Pain sambil memandang Hinata. Hidan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, terlihat kalau dia baru menyadari ada gadis-gadis di dekatnya.

"Ha-hajimemashite. Boke wa Hyuuga Hinata desu, yoroshiku," kenal Hinata, dan sekali lagi, dia membungkuk sopan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"A-ah, boku wa Akabari Hidan, yoroshiku," balas Hidan yang masih terperangah. Menurutnya, dia rasanya sedang bermimpi dan baru bertemu bidadari. Rambut indigonya yang terurai sepinggang itu tampak sehalus sutra. Mata lavendernya bersinar menghangatkan. Senyumnya ramah, meluluhkan hati. Rasanya ini pertama kalinya dia melihat gadis secantik ini.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, kalian ke ruang rapat dulu ya. Ada pengumuman. Aku akan menyusul, Aku akan mengumpulkan anggota S-class Akatsuki," perintah Pain.

"Hai', kaichou!" sahut Sakura dan Ino, dan mereka segera menarik Hinata untuk ikut bersama. Mereka menuju ke ruang rapat Akatsuki, ruangan besar ber-AC dengan meja besar dan kursi-kursi seperti miniatur gedung rapat pejabat. Interiornya klasik, indah dan artistik. Ada mesin minuman dan snack juga. Memang Akatsuki adalah klub orang kaya raya, atau minimal berkecukupan.

"Hei, Pain, lo nemuin anak baru itu di mana?" tanya Hidan.

"Heh, lo kira Hinata boneka buangan? Sakura dan Ino yang ngajak dia gabung sama kita!" jawab Pain.

"Lo mikirin cewek muda lagi, ya, Hidan?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut biru, menyeringai pada Pain dan Hidan. Di sampingnya, ada seorang laki-laki tampan berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir, dengan mata hitam yang terlihat dingin dan datar.

"Enak aja, lo, Kisame! Kita cuma ngebicarain newbie cantik yang dibawa Sakura sama Ino!" jawab Hidan sambil melempar pandang kesal pada Kisame.

"Pain, S-class sudah datang semua. Mereka di dapan," kata pria berambut hitam tadi.

"Ah, sankyuu, Itachi. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak masuk?" tanya Pain.

"Kami di sini, Pain!"

Enam orang laki-laki masuk ke dalam ruang latihan. Memang ruang awal adalah lorong masuk pendek. Keenamnya adalah anggota S-class Akatsuki juga. Mereka dibagi berpasangan, tapi ada juga yang sendirian. Susunan keseluruh anggota S-class Akatsuki adalah:

Ketua Akatsuki, Yahiko Pain, umur 25 tahun. Cowok keren ber-pierching yang memiliki rambut oranye. Sangat ahli dalam bermain Pump, dan sudah beberapa kali menjuarai kompetisi Pump It Up! Sedang kuliah fakultas Kedokteran di Konoha University, karena sangat menyukai pembedahan. Pasangannya adalah Aozora Konan, 25 tahun, wakil ketua Akatsuki. Konan sudah berpacaran selama setahun dengan Pain. Suka membuat origami. Memiliki pierching di bibirnya, terpengaruh Pain.

Lalu Uchiha Itachi, 21 tahun, anggota termuda dari S-class Akatsuki. Cowok tampan dan keren keturunan Uchiha ini memiliki kemampuan bermain Pump yang tak tertandingi. Rambutnya yang hitam dan lurus itu tidak pernah dipotong, makanya jadi sangat panjang. Seorang ahli mata, dan kuliah di Konoha University jurusan Kedokteran. Pasangannya Hoshigaki Kisame, 29 tahun. Seorang cowok menyeramkan penyuka ikan. Kesukaannya adalah ikan hiu, dan selalu berusaha tampil mirip ikan hiu.

Ada Akasuna Sasori, 24 tahun, cowok yang punya baby face berambut merah. Menggemari teknik perakitan boneka. Prinsipnya, sesuatu yang tahan lama seperti boneka itu adalah seni. Pasangannya adalah Satou Deidara, 23 tahun, seorang mantan teroris kecil yang mencari penyembuhan dengan bermain Pump It Up! Rambutnya pirang, dan sekarang bekerja merakit kembang api. Prinsipnya, sesuatu yang mudah hilang seperti kembang api atau bom adalah seni.

Ada Kagimaki Kakuzu, 33 tahun, seorang cowok bermasker yang misterius. Wajah aslinya tak pernah dilihat siapapun, kecuali anggota S-class Akatsuki. Dia ahli menjahit, dan selalu menjahitkan kostum saat Akatsuki mengikuti kompetisi. Mengklaim sebagai bendahara Akatsuki, sangat menyukai uang. Pasangannya adalah Hidan, lebih tepatnya Akabari Hidan, 26 tahun. Hidan memiliki rambut putih silver. Dia dan Pain suka bersekongkol dalam hal tidak baik. Seperti membeli majalah Pl*yboy, menonton _porn video_, dan yang lain. Anak baik jangan mencontoh mereka, ya.

Ada Hebineiro Orochimaru, 30 tahun, laki-laki berambut hitam yang lurus dan panjang sepunggung. Dia adalah seorang musisi amatir, dan seorang maniak ular. Segala jenis ular, pasti Orochimaru tahu. Pasangannya, Hiroki Tobi, 23 tahun, adalah laki-laki yang selalu memakai topeng. Sifatnya kekanak-kanakan dan tidak peka, dan suka memakan permen lolipop. Kalimat khasnya : "Tobi anak baik."

Lalu ada lagi, namanya Kuroshiro Zetsu, 31 tahun. Dia memiliki dua kepribadian, White Zetsu atau Zetsu, dan Dark Zetsu atau Yami Zetsu. Laki-laki ini tidak memiliki rambut silver, dan seorang ahli botani. Semua tumbuhan pasti diketahuinya, tapi favoritnya adalah _Venus Flytrap_. Zetsu tidak memiliki pasangan.

"Akhirnya kalian datang. Buruan, ada pengumuman! Ruang rapat!" perintah Pain. Semua anggota S-class Akatsuki dia dan mengikutinya.

"Hei, Itachi!" panggil Pain.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan," kata Pain. Itachi yang sadar kalau Pain tidak ber_elo-gue_ lagi, tahu kalau ini berarti pembicaraan serius.

"Tanya apa?" balas Itachi, lebih beremosi.

"Kau sudah bisa Chimera 'double mode' yang level ? belum?"

"Chimera? Yah, sedikit, kurasa aku bisa. Latihan kemari dengan Sasuke cukup lancar, aku dapat S silver. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh, Sasuke? Dia sudah semaakin jago. Umm, tidak, ada sesuatu yang penting yang nanti akan kusampaikan, dan aku butuh dirimu."

"... ?"

"Nanti."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Pain dan Itachi memasuki ruang rapat. Semua anggota Akatsuki sudah berkumpul, kecuali satu orang. Pain melihat sekeliling, mencarinya. Tapi dia belum datang, mungkin terlambat. Khasnya dia.

"Oi, Sasuke, pasanganmu mana?" tanya Pain pada seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan mata hitam yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Itachi. Yah, itu karena Sasuke adalah adik Itachi. Umurnya 16 tahun. Sifatnya yang dingin tapi keren itu membuatnya selalu dikejar-kejar perempuan, terutama _fangirls_nya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke pendek dan datar, seperti Itachi.

"Yah, baiklah, pasti dia telat lagi. Sudahlah," gumam Pain.

Sementara itu, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sedang duduk di seberang kursi Sasuke. Mereka tengah asyik mengobrol. "Kudengar Kurenai-sensei hamil, apa benar?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau kemana saja? Malah sudah 3 bulan," jawab Ino sambil melempar pandang sedikit mengejek.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya, Ino pig!"

"Yah, nanya tuh jangan yang sudah basi dong!"

"Ya, terus apa?"

Hinata jadi bingung sendiri melihat perseteruan kecil di antara Sakura dan Ino. Hinata memang selalu menjadi penengahnya. Tapi kadanh Hinata merasa sedih juga, kalau Sakura dan Ino bertengkar hebat. Hinata jadi salah tingkah, mau mengobrol atau membela siapa.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Jangan bertengkar terus," lerai Hinata.

"Oke. Tapi, kita mau apa?" kata Ino. Tampaknya dia uring-uringan karena tidak ada pekerjaan.

"Haah... Sasuke-kun makin keren saja..." gumam Sakura yang memang sedang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Dasar forehead! Sasuke terus yang ada di pikiranmu, kapan kau menembaknya? Lihat dong, aku dan Sai-kun!" kata Ino sambil melirik pacarnya, Shirohato Sai, yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sai.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Jangan bertengkar terus, rapatnya mau mulai tuh," lerai Hinata, lagi. Kedua sahabatnya ini memang bisa sangat menyusahkan.

"Hinata-chan, ini masalah berbeda. Kalau sudah masalah cowok, kami pasti akan bertengkar terus!" sahut Sakura dan Ino.

"Memangnya Hinata-chan tidak pernah cinta, atau minimal suka sama cowok?" tanya Sakura.

"Ahaha, aku lupa. Mungkin..."

Brak!

Pintu ruang rapat dibuka kasar, menimbulkan suara keras yang menarik perhatian semuanya. Di situ, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menampakkan sebuah cengiran. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

"Hehe, gomen, minna... Aku telat."

Sedangkan Hinata yang melihatnya, langsung terkejut. Ralat, sangat terkejut malah. Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Hinata melebarkan lavendernya yang indah. Mulutnya tanpa sadar melirih, masih terkejut.

"Dia..."

**.**

**~TSUZUKU – TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG~**

**.  
><strong>

**Shana : Whoa, setelah perjuangan mengarungi samudera dan melompati benua *lebay*, akhirnya update jugaaaa!**

**Hinata : Ya, ya... Perasaan kamunya aja yang males...**

**Shana : Ssttt... Jangan keras-keras #bletaak...**

**Sakura dan Ino : Kami kembali... *happy bangedh***

**Shana : Tidaaak! *ngejerit gaje***

**Sakura dan Ino : Apa katamu? *ngancem, ngacung-ngacungin samehada***

**Kisame : Woy, pedang gue tuh. Pengen bikin martabak kolor, eh maksudnya martabak telor!**

**All minus Kisame : Bawel lo! Enyah aja sana!**

**Kisame : *nangis bombay sambil ngejilatin lolipop Tobi***

**Tobi : Huaa... Dimana, dimana, dimana? Dimana, lolipopku dimana? *nyanyi Ayu TingTing pake toa***

**Semua penduduk Konoha : BERISIK, WOY!**

**Shana : Aduh, kok author note ku ancur?**

**Hinata : Kayak sikapmu...**

**Shana : Kok Hinata OOC banget, sih? *sweatdrop***

**Itachi : *muncul bagai buto ijo, eh ksatria baja hitam* Biasa, lagi siklusnya dia. PMS...**

**Shana : Kyaa... Itachi-kun wa, KAKKOII! *peyuk-peyuk Itachi* *digampar Itachi FC***

**Itachi : Ah, Shana-chan... Jangan gitu, nanti malem aja ya...**

**All minus Shana and Itachi : WHAATTT?**

**Shana dan Itachi : ...**

**Shana : Yah, Itachi-kun, ketauan deh... Tapi, okelah, ntar malem ya...**

**All minus Shana and Itachi : WHAATTT? *again***

**Shana dan Itachi : ...**

**Shana : Ah, Itachi-kun, udahlah. Kita bales review dulu aja, ya?**

**Itachi : Oke deh, Shana sayang... *nyium pipi Shana***

**Shana : Aah... *malu-malu* *dibantai Itachi FC***

**- Yamanaka Chika : Kamu selalu tahu, say... Tenang, ga lupa kok. Oke, tapi gomen, ga janji update flash ya~ *ditabok Chika-chan***

**- Flamee 'Cry : Oke, ini update! Thanks ya...**

**- Hitomi Uchiha-Kun : Whoa, makasih atas pujiannya! Iya, ini pengalaman pribadi, tapi romance-nya nggak. Waduh, demam fanfic Shana? Untuk masalah ini, diobatin ya. Caranya : baca fic Shana lagi, oke?**

**- NaruHinaLovers : Iya kah? Wah, kebetulan yang hebat! Haha, Akatsuki ga hanya mereka, banyak banget anggotanya. Tapi Shana ga nyebutin semuanya... Oke, ini update!**

**Shana : Ah, Itachi-kun, sabar...**

**Itachi : Iya, iya. Ini pelan lho...**

**Shana : Ah...**

**All minus Shana and Itachi : APAAN TUH?**

**Shana dan Itachi : Jangan buruk sangka. Cuma persiapan untuk bilang... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Song 3 : Past That Coming Back

** Pump It Up!**

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**Yeah, ketemu lagi, minna! Gimana nih kabarnya? *readers : buruk woy, gara-gara lo lama update!***

**Aduh, gomen ne, bagi yang belum tau, Shana habis semi-hiatus karena sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan blablabla. Tapi Shana bukan kelas 9 kok, tenang, Shana masih kelas 7. *ga ada yang nanya!***

**Yup, jadi, setelah berbagai pengorbanan, jatuh bangun, dan blablabla... Shana mutusin untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. Walaupun Shana gak yakin apa Shana bisa muasin readers dengan fic ini, tapi Shana harap begitu yah. Jujur aja, Shana belum bisa fokus di fic ini karena Shana juga punya fic multi-chap lain yang perlu diurus. Jadi mungkin Shana gak bakalan bikin fic ini sampe banyak chapter. Walaupun ceritanya memang agak panjang dan bakalan ribet (menurut Shana, sih), tapi akan Shana coba buat lebih pendek. Oke, itu aja kali yah, Happy Reading!**

**Summary : "Dia..."/"Hai, aku Naruto!"/"Bagaimana kalau kau bermain denganku, ne, Hinata-chan?"/"Dia pacarku, Shion!"/Deg!/Bahkan di hari pertama Hinata ikut Akatsuki, drama sudah dimulai. Bagaimana Hinata mengatasinya?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, slight other pairing, bahasa kadang baku kadang tak baku, nama dan data chara yang ditambah-tambah atau diubah, a bit bashing-chara (maybe?), AU, dll...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto, Pump It Up **** Nexcade and Andamiro**

****.

**_( + . + )_ Pump It Up! _( + . + )_**

****.

"Dia..."

"Hehe..."

"... Naruto-_kun_..."

'_Aku janji, walau kita berpisah, kita akan bertemu lagi. _Ne_, Hinata-_chan_?'_

'_Ya, Naruto-_kun_!'_

"Kita memang bertemu lagi... Naruto-_kun_..."

"Hei, Hinata, apa yang kau lihat? Eh, Naruto? Kau memperhatikan Naruto? Ciee, ada apa di antara kalian?" goda Sakura yang menyadari sejak tadi Hinata tidak fokus dan hanya memperhatikan ke arah pintu, dimana seorang laki-laki, kira-kira seumuran mereka yang berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire_ sedang nyengir tanpa dosa karena keterlambatannya.

"Hey, Naruto! Cepat duduk, rapat akan segera dimulai!" Pain menatap Naruto tajam, sepertinya mulai kesal dengan kelambanan Naruto.

"Baik, _nii-san_! Jangan bawel, dong!" keluh Naruto kesal sambil melenggang ke kursi kosong tepat di depan Hinata.

"_Urusai yo_! Duduklah dan jadi anak baik! Nah, _minna_, kita mulai rapatnya!" setelah Pain mengatasi kegeramannya ingin melempar Naruto dengan sepatunya, dia mengembalikan kewibawaannya dan memimpin rapat lagi. Semua anggota Akatsuki yang ada di ruangan pun diam, membuat ruangan rapat yang besar itu menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Baiklah. Pertama, kita mulai pembahasan dana klub. Kakuzu, bawa buku kas ke sini! Seperti biasa, sekarang ada pengumpulan uang kas mingguan, sebesar 50 yen. Sekarang, kelilingkan buku kas ini, dan selipkan uang di lembaran buku, lalu tanda tangan!" perintah Pain. Dan pengumpulan uang kas pun berjalan. Keheningan sejenak pun digantikan oleh suara-suara obrolan menunggu giliran.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_," panggil Hinata pelan.

"_Nani_?" sahut kedua gadis itu berbarengan.

"Umh... Kenapa... Kenapa Naruto-kun memanggil Pain-san dengan _'nii-san'_?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh, itu. Mereka kan sepupu," jawab Ino, yang disusul Sakura yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh..."

"_Anyway_, kau bawa uang tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Umm..." Hinata meraba dompetnya yang bergambar kelinci. Imut dan manis, seperti pemiliknya.

"Kau bercanda, Sakura? Hinata-_Hime_ pasti selalu bawa uang, ya kan?" kata Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata.

"Ah, Ino-_chan_. Aku tidak sebegitunya, kok. Dan jangan panggil aku _hime_!" sahut Hinata sambil mengeluarkan uang 50 yen dari dompetnya.

"Oh, Hina-_chan_ kita ngambek~ _Kawaii ne_~"

Oh, ya, jangan lupakan kegemasan Ino pada gadis manis. Dan melihat wajah Hinata yang merajuk, membuat Hinata tampak seperti gadis yang sangat manis dan imut. Mau bagaimanapun Hinata berusaha untuk marah, nampaknya itu tidak ada dalam nalurinya.

"Sudahlah, Ino! Hinata jangan diusili terus, nanti wajahnya makin cantik. Lalu, Naruto jatuh cinta padanya!" kata Sakura, yang malah menambah masalah Hinata. Sementara Hinata _blushing_ kecil, Ino membelalak senang. Nampaknya gadis pirang ini tidak ada bosan-bosannya menggoda sang gadis indigo.

"Eeh? Naruto? Ada apa di antara Naruto dan Hinata?" tanya Ino penasaran. Nada menggodanya membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, malu.

"_Ne_~ Kau tahu, Ino? Sejak tadi, Hina-_chan_ memperhatikan Naruto terus, lho~" kata Sakura sambil melirik Hinata, gemas.

"Eeh, _hontou ni_? Waah, ada apa nih, Hinata-_chan_?" tambah Ino dengan nada menggoda yang membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_I-iie, chigai_! T-tidak ada apa-apa, kok!" jawab Hinata terbata-bata, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ooh, _sou ka_~" Sakura dan Ino berpandangan sejenak, tersenyum jahil dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hinata-_chan_ kita jatuh cinta! Kyaa!" mereka menjerit senang. Untunglah keadaan sedang ramai, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu mengganggu. Sakura dan Ino ber-_high_ _five_ dengan semangat, senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka. Sedangkan Hinata? Dia sedang _blushing_ berat, mencoba menghentikan Ino dan Sakura menggodanya terus.

"Ah, Saku-_chan_, Ino-_chan_! Jangan menggodaku terus!" kata Hinata sambil menampakkan wajah tolong-berhenti-kalau-tidak-aku-akan-menangis pada Sakura dan Ino. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Sakura dan Ino berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya sejenak.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... _KAWAII_!" Sakura dan Ino makin menjerit senang dan mencubiti pipi _chubby_ Hinata. Hinata hanya mengaduh sakit pada keduanya, yang sayangnya tidak digubris sama sekali.

"Saku-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, sakit!" katanya pelan, menarik wajahnya menjauh sebelum 'disiksa' lebih jauh oleh kedua sahabatnya yang usil ini. Sakura dan Ino yang sadar, akhirnya tersenyum minta maaf, dan mereka melanjutkan mengedarkan buku kas ke teman di samping mereka.

"Nah, semua sudah membayar kas? Jangan lupa, karena uang ini akan digunakan untuk perawatan mesin Pump kita, juga atribut klub yang lain. Jadi tiap minggu semuanya harus membayar. Oke, lanjut ke pengumuman lain. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sadar, ada anggota baru di klub ini. Ya, memang, dan dia akan memperkenalkan diri. Ayo, Hinata!" perintah Pain.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata hampir berhenti berdetak saat Pain mengumumkan tentang dirinya. Anggota Akatsuki lain berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikannya. Ada yang bersemangat, dan ada yang tidak peduli. Hinata menghela nafas, mencari keberanian, dan berdiri.

"Uhm... _Watashi no namae wa Hyuuga Hinata desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_! (Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata! Salam kenal!)" kata Hinata sambil membungkuk pelan. Setelah bangkit, dia tersenyum manis, sangat manis sampai membuat jantung semua lelaki di ruangan itu berdegup lebih kencang. Bahkan orang paling dingin dan paling tidak beremosi di Akatsuki, seperti Sasuke dan Itachi, merona merah karena senyum sang gadis indigo.

Setelah Hinata duduk kembali, dan semua orang berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dengan berkasak-kusuk soal Hinata, Pain melanjutkan rapat.

"Ehm!" dehemnya, membuat ruangan kembali hening. Pain pun melanjutkan. "Nah, kali ini, ada pengumuman penting untuk kalian semua. Makanya, kalian kukumpulkan walau hari ini tidak ada latihan."

"Berhubung kompetisi tahunan 4th Annual Pump It Up! Competition yang diselenggarakan oleh Andamiro untuk merayakan dikeluarkannya merek terbaru mesin Pump It Up! akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi, kita akan mengirim beberapa anggota kita untuk mengikuti kompetisi nasional itu. Dan minggu depan akan diadakan tes untuk mencari anggota-anggota yang akan mengikuti kompetisi itu. Seperti biasa, kategori yang dilombakan adalah : _Single Mode Easy, Double Mode Easy, Single Mode Normal, Double Mode Normal, Single Mode Hard, Double Mode Hard, Single Mode Very Hard, Double Mode Very Hard, Single Mode Nightmare, Double Mode Nightmare _dan kategori spesial_ 3 in 1 Nightmare_. Itu informasi yang kudapat dari panitia kompetisi. Jika ada penambahan kategori akan kuberitahu. Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?"

"Umm, _nii-san_, aku mau tanya!" kata seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire_, yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Pain langsung beralih padanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-pertanyaanmu-cepatlah-dan-jangan-pertanyaan-konyol-!

"Begini... Berapa banyak orang yang ikut kompetisi?" tanyanya, membalas Pain dengan tatapan aku-tidak-bercanda-plis-jangan-curiga-terus-padaku-dasar-_nii-san_-bodoh-!

"Menurut berita yang kudapat, tiap klub dapat mengirimkan maksimal tiga orang per kategori _Single Mode_, dan maksimal tiga pasang atau enam orang per kategori _Double Mode_. Oh ya, kategori _3 in 1 Nightmare_ hanya bisa diikuti tiga orang. Jadi maksimal kita mengirimkan empat puluh delapan orang. Jelas?" kata Pain, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan apa-maksud-tatapanmu-itu-dasar-_baka-otouto_-!

Belum sempat Naruto membalas tatapan Pain, Pain sudah terlanjur beralih pada laki-laki di samping kirinya. Lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir, Itachi, kini menatap Pain dengan tatapan jangan-copas-kalimatku-! Yang berhasil membuat Pain _sweatdrop_ karenanya.

Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Pain berdiri lagi dan membuat ruangan—sekali lagi—hening tak bersuara. Dia memulai lagi. "Oh ya, satu orang hanya boleh mengikuti satu kategori. Dan kali ini, aku memutuskan agar Akatsuki S-class mengikuti_ Single Mode Nightmare_, _Double Mode Nightmare _dan_ 3 in 1 Nightmare_. Akan ada beberapa perubahan dalam hal pasangan, jadi siapa-siapanya akan kuberitahu setelah rapat. Lalu, aku memperhatikan beberapa anggota yang berpotensi besar untuk kuikutsertakan tanpa tes. Jadi, berlatihlah yang rajin, ya. Baik, itu saja yang akan kusampaikan, ada pertanyaan?" lanjut Pain. Semua diam.

"Baik, rapat bubar!" kata Pain, dan setelah dia duduk, ruangan kembali ramai. Beberapa memutuskan untuk keluar, pulang atau berlatih Pump, sedangkan yang lain memutuskan untuk tetap duduk, entah untuk mengobrol atau berdiskusi tentang lomba.

* * *

><p>"<em>So<em>, kita main di mana?" tanya Hidan membuka pembicaraan Akatsuki S-class, yang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi Pain.

"Sabar, Hidan! Oke, akan kuberi daftarnya. Ingat, data ini sudah valid dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya!" semua mengangguk, mendengarkan.

"Untuk _Single Mode Nightmare_, adalah... Orochimaru dan Tobi. Lalu untuk _Double Mode Nightmare_, Sasori dengan Deidara, Hidan dan Kakuzu, lalu Kisame dengan Zetsu. Terakhir, untuk _3 in 1 Nightmare_, aku, Konan dan Itachi. Lagu yang kalian mainkan belum ditentukan. Pokoknya, kalian latihan saja level 20 ke atas, dan level ? ? Jelas?" tanya Pain setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya. Semuanya terdiam, mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, Itachi, aku hampir lupa. Bilang pada adikmu, si Sasuke, kalau dia tidak akan berpasangan dengan Naruto. Menurutku, dia pasti akan mengincar _Double Mode Very Hard_, kan? Saranku, lebih baik dia berpasangan dengan Sai, walau mereka tidak begitu akrab, tapi kemampuan mereka akan sangat hebat jika disatukan bersama. Atau coba saja _Single Mode Nightmare_," kata Pain lagi.

"Memang kenapa Sasuke tidak bersama Naruto? Bukankah mereka sudah cocok?" tanya Itachi, akhirnya angkat bicara.

Pain tersenyum simpul. "Karena aku tahu, pasangan yang cocok untuk Naruto..."

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_... Kau mau ikut kategori apa?" tanya Sakura sementara mereka berjalan pergi, ingin berlatih Pump katanya.

"E-eh? Aku? Ti-tidak, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak mungkin mengikuti kompetisinya, aku kan belum siap. Aku juga baru bisa level rendah, kok," elak Hinata.

"Hah? Aduh, Hinata-_chan_, tidak usah malu-malu deh! Hinata-_chan_ bisa level 7 sekali main! Aku yakin, dalam waktu seminggu, kau akan bisa mengikuti kategori mode _Hard_, bahkan _Very Hard_!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ino-_chan_, aku tidak mungkin mengikutinya! Tadi mungkin hanya kebetulan saja," elak Hinata lagi, menepis kebenaran yang diucapkan Sakura dan Ino. Ah, khas Hinata...

"Iih, Hinata-_chan_! Itu tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan saja! Ayo, kau pasti bisa!" Sakura dan Ino tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Sedangkan Hinata, sama keras kepalanya. Karena terlalu asyik berdebat, Hinata tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"Aduh!" keluh Hinata pelan ketika tubuhnya terjatuh dalam posisi duduk, menyebabkan bagian bokong dan kakinya sakit.

"Ah, _gomen ne_! _Daijoubu ka_?" tanya orang yang ditabrak Hinata dengan cemas. Segera, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"_H-hai'. Go-gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai_!" kata Hinata sambil membungkuk meminta maaf pada lelaki—yang Hinata ketahui sebagai lelaki karena suaranya yang entah bagaimana familiar di telinga Hinata.

"Hai, aku Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto tepatnya! Salam kenal yah, Hinata!" kata lelaki itu, atau Naruto. Mata _sapphire_ bersinar cerah seraya bibirnya melengkungkan senyum manis.

"Naruto-_kun_..." lirih Hinata. Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang sendu. Mengacuhkan kedua sahabatnya dan seorang lelaki tampan hadapannya. _'Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Naruto-_kun_?'_ batin Hinata sedih.

"Hei, kau jangan asyik dengan Hinata saja, Naruto! Bagaimana kalau kau latihan?" kata Sakura, yang secara tidak langsung menggoda Hinata, lagi. Tetapi Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sadar— memang sepertinya kebanyakan laki-laki tidak peka—hanya dapat membalas Sakura dengan cengiran yang sudah menjadi ciri khas lelaki pirang itu.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya juga, Sakura. Aku kan ingin mengikuti kompetisi itu. Hei, aku ada ide! Bagaimana kalau kau bermain denganku, _ne_, Hinata-_chan_?" tawar Naruto. Hinata menatap ke kedalaman matanya lagi. Lavender bertemu _sapphire_. Warna yang sudah lama dirindukan Hinata. Merasakan kehangatan dari cahaya _sapphire_ yang bersinar cerah itu. Tak ayal, hemoglobin pun merambati pipi sang gadis indigo, menyebabkannya menjadi merona merah.

"B-Bermain bersama? D-dengan Na-Naruto-_kun_?" ah, tampaknya kegagapan Hinata di hadapan kaum adam yang mendekatinya muncul lagi. Sifatnya yang pemalu dan pendiam memang terkadang mengganggu kelancarannya berbicara, terutama di hadapan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ya iyalah denganku, masa dengan Sakura? Nanti dia malah pingsan kecapekan," jawab Naruto, yang harus dibayar dengan jitakan keras dari Sakura di samping Naruto.

"Hei, ayolah, kalau mau latihan! Nanti yang lain mendahului kita!" tegur Ino, yang membuat mereka sadar dan bergegas menuju mesin Pump terdekat. Untungnya, mesin itu belum dimainkan siapa-siapa.

"Eits, jangan dulu! Aku dan Hinata-_chan_ duluan, dong!" sahut Naruto, dan tanpa dia sadari, tangannya menggamit tangan mungil Hinata, membawa sang gadis untuk berlari bersamanya. Tanpa sadar juga, membuat Hinata merona karenanya.

"Terserah kau saja, deh!" balas Sakura dan Ino, hanya dapat senyum-senyum melihat Hinata yang _blushing_, dan Naruto yang masih tidak sadar bahwa tangannya berpegangan dengan tangan Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata-_chan_!" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata terhenyak sesaat, menunduk dalam dan sendu. Tapi kemudian...

"Ya, Naruto-_kun_!" balas Hinata, tersenyum dengan tak kalah manisnya.

Deg!

"Naruto_-kun? Doushita no?_" tanya Hinata yang heran melihat Naruto sejenak terdiam. Tangan Naruto mengejang pelan ketika Hinata menjawab, sorot matanya memperlihatkan keterkejutan—walaupun tidak terlalu jelas—yang hanya Hinata yang menyadarinya.

"A-ah, _iie_. Tidak apa-apa... Yah, sudahlah, ayo main, Hinata-_chan_!" kata Naruto, kembali ke sikap cerianya, walaupun tadi sempat terlihat bingung seakan teringat sepotong kenangan tentang sesuatu yang penting. Ah, sayang sekali, Naruto... Padahal kau harusnya ingat dengan kenangan di hari itu...

Hinata mengangguk senang. Segera, ia melepas sepatunya, dan menjejakkan kaki mungilnya ke atas mesin itu. Setelah memencet tombol kuning, ia terdiam, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan sepatunya. Tapi tak lama, Naruto naik ke atas mesin juga.

"Umm, Hinata-_chan_? Boleh aku ke sana sebentar? Aku ingin memainkan _full mode_," kata Naruto. Hinata—yang memang tidak mengerti—hanya dapat meminggir memberikan tempat untuk Naruto.

Hup!

Naruto dengan cepat dan lincah melangkah di atas tombol-tombol Pump, memencetnya dengan bersemangat. Biru kiri, pink kiri, kuning tengah, pink kanan, biru kanan, pink kanan, kuning tengah, pink kiri, lalu biru kiri. Setelah memencet tombol-tombol itu dengan cepat, mucul tulisan _FULL MODE_ di layar. Naruto pun pindah ke samping, membiarkan Hinata menempati tempatnya lagi.

"Yap!" Naruto turun, membiarkan Hinata tetap di atas.

"Eh. Naruto-_kun_? Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Eh? Ah, iya, aku lupa, Hinata-_chan_ masih baru ya. Ya sudah, aku yang pilihkan lagunya, deh!" kata Naruto lagi. Setelah Hinata kembali meminggir, Naruto dapat dengan leluasa memencet-mencet tombol biru untuk memilih lagu. Tidak kira-kira, dia memilih _double mode_ lagu Chimera level ? ? yang bahkan sulit dimainkan oleh pemain Pump profesional. Hanya anggota Akatsuki S-class yang berhasil mendapatkan S jika memainkannya. Tapi tetap, belum ada yang berhasil mendapat SS.

"Ayo, Hinata-_chan_!" ajak Naruto, lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata, merona merah lagi, menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati. Walaupun begitu, tak lama Hinata harus melepaskannya, walaupun gadis itu tak ingin kehangatan itu hilang dari genggamannya, lagi.

Belum sempat Hinata berpikir yang lain, musik mengalun dengan cepat. Seketika pikiran Hinata menjadi putih, _blank_ bagai kertas kosong. Kini dia hanya dapat mengikuti nalurinya, untuk berdansa.

"Kau ambil yang merah, ya, Hinata-_chan_!" kata Naruto, yang sebenarnya hampir seperti teriakan, mencoba mengalahkan bunyi musik keras yang ber-_beat_ cepat itu.

"Ya, Naruto-_kun_!" jawab Hinata, tidak sekencang Naruto namun tetap terdengar oleh Naruto.

Kaki Hinata dan Naruto bergerak lincah mengikuti petunjuk arah panah di layar. Cepat—dan sulit juga, bisa Hinata rasakan. Dia yang baru kedua kalinya bermain Pump masih belum bisa mengikuti. Tapi, melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak bersemangat, dengan api tekad di kedua mata _sapphire_-nya, membuatnya bersemangat. Dia jadi tersenyum sendiri, memikirkan bagaimana mungkin dia menyerah saat Naruto tetap berjuang. Memang, dia masih baru. Lalu kenapa? Siapa saja bisa bermain Pump level tersulit jika berlatih. Dan Hinata tahu, dia memiliki bakat. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya!

"Hinata-_chan_ keren!" Sakura dan Ino menjerit pelan di bawah. Mereka menatap Hinata dengan penuh kekaguman. Sang Hairess Hyuuga itu tampak sangat serasi dengan sang Uzumaki, mereka bersinkronisasi dengan sangat baik. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat permainan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kau bermain dengan baik, Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto agak keras saat mereka berpapasan. Naruto, yang memainkan panah biru, sedang berhenti sementara Hinata yang memilih panah merah sedang bermain dengan cepat. Dan secepat gerakan kakinya, pipi Hinata pun merona merah dengan cepat. Untunglah kakinya masih bergerak, kalau tidak mungkin Hinata sudah pingsan.

"Yeah!" seru Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan ketika lagunya selesai. Memang sangat melelahkan, namun ketika keduanya berpandangan, sorot bahagia terpancar dari mata keduanya. Naruto tersenyum manis, membuat Hinata _blushing_ sejenak tapi tetap membalas senyum Naruto dengan sama manisnya.

"Wow, B! Tidak buruk! Aku dan si Teme—maksudku Sasuke hanya dapat C. Kau hebat, Hinata-_chan_!" puji Naruto, yang kembali harus membuat hemoglobin merayap cepat di pipi _chubby_ Hinata.

"A-ah... _Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_..." Hinata menjawab pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Tanpa sadar, kakinya mundur perlahan. Tapi tanpa Hinata sadari, kakinya sudah melebihi pinggiran Pump. Keseimbangannya oleng, Hinata sudah hampir terjatuh ketika sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh tangannya erat, menahannya dari kejatuhan.

"Kyaa!" Hinata masih memejamkan mata, menantikan tubuhnya untuk menabrak lantai dengan keras. Tapi ketika sensasi menyakitkan itu tak kunjung datang, Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mata.

Matanya melebar melihat yang terjadi. Sebuah tangan, hangat, memegangi tangannya untuk mencegah kejatuhannya. Naruto menatapnya dengan agak panik, seakan khawatir Hinata akan terjatuh. Sedangkan Hinata masih terdiam, terkejut. Semuanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

Yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh mengejutkan Hinata. Naruto menyentakkan tautan tangan mereka dan menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Kini, posisi Hinata adalah dalam dekapan Naruto, dengan punggungnya ditahan oleh tangan kiri Naruto. Sedangkan genggaman erat mereka masih bertahan dengan manisnya. Kini mereka saling bertatapan, _sapphire_ bertemu lavender. Sungguh perpaduan yang manis.

"Kau hampir jatuh dan mematahkan lehermu," kata Naruto sambil tetap menatap Hinata. Namun kemudian, seulas senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya. Hinata yang menatapnya kini merona merah. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi senyum Naruto menarik matanya untuk selalu menatapnya. Hinata pun balas tersenyum kecil, mengisyaratkan terima kasih.

"Maukah kau menjelaskan perbuatanmu, Naru-_kun_~?"

* * *

><p>Suara genit seorang perempuan masuk ke pendengaran Hinata. Mendengar pertanyaan dan panggilannya, sudah jelas perempuan itu memanggil Naruto.<p>

Hinata tahu diri, dan segera menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Ditatapnya perempuan yang baru datang tadi. Gadis itu berambut pirang pucat dan bermata _amethyst_. Dia memakai T-shirt lengan pendek yang mengekspos sedikit bagian perutnya. Ditambah dengan celana jeans pendek di atas paha—mungkin kalau dihitung hanya 10 cm di bawah selangkangannya. Satu kata : seksi. Tapi cantik, memang, Hinata akui. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam tatapan matanya yang tidak disukai Hinata. Entah apa itu.

"Eh? Aku hanya menolongnya, Shion-_chan_~" balas Naruto, mengejutkannya dengan nada agak... Manja.

"Huft! Kau ini, ada saja alasannya, Naru-_kun_!" kata gadis itu lagi, sambil menggembungkan pipinya berpura-pura kesal. Tapi Sakura dan Ino tampak tidak suka dengan sikap sok imut gadis itu.

"S-siapa itu, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Sikap gugupnya kembali lagi, karena kedatangan gadis itu.

"Oh ya, _gomen ne_! Aku lupa memperkenalkannya, Hinata-_chan_!" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal, cengiran masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Dia pacarku, Shion!"

Deg!

.

**[TSUZUKU]-[TO BE CONTINUED]-[BERSAMBUNG]**

****.

**Ne, minna~**

**Gimana nih, ceritanya Shana? Apa cukup memuaskan para readers? Apa konfliknya udah mulai keliatan?**

**Shion : AUTHORRRRR! *teriak pake gelombang ultrasonik***

**Shana : *tutup jendela(?) eh kuping* Apa sih, Shion? Gue gak budeg, tauuu!**

**Shion : Bodo! Gue mau protes!**

**Shana : Protes apaan sih? *mulai kesel***

**Shion : Ya iyalah gue protes! Masa gue jadi pacarnya Naruto? Ih, gak level!**

**Shana : Terserah gue! Ini fic juga fic gue, bukan fic elo!**

**Hinata : Sha-Shana-san, a-aku juga mau protes!**

**Shana : Eeh, ada Hinata-chan~ Protes apa, Hina-chan~?**

**Hinata : A-aku kok gak sama Naruto-kun? *teary eyes no jutsu***

**Shana : *ketipu jurusnya HInata, nangis2 bombay* Hu-huaaa! Gomen ne, Hinata-chan! Kalian pasti bisa bersatu kok!**

**Shion : Gue gak peduli! Gue gak mau sama Naruto! Titik!**

**Shana : Itu tanda seru, mbak. Belajar bahasa Indonesia di mana sih?**

**Shion : Gue orang Jepang, inget?**

**Shana : Oh ya, gue lupa. Tapi sori, gue gak nanya! Ah udahlah, Ita-kun, help me!**

**Itachi : *datang bagaikan Optimus Prime menyelamatkan Bumblebee yang mau dibunuh dengan cara ditembak laser oleh Decepticons yang Shana lupa namanya di film Transformers 3 : Dark of The Moon yang oh-so-cool-banget! (halah, keribetan!)* Ada apa, Shana-chan?**

**Shana : Itu~ Shion jahat sama aku~ *bergelayut manja di tangan Itachi***

**Itachi : Oh, baiklah. Shion-san, tolong jangan berantem dengan Shana-ku yah? Oke? *tebar pesona***

**Shion : Ukh... Oke deh... *sebenernya sih kesengsem sama Itachi, cuma gengsi aja gitu***

**Shana : Yeay, arigatou, Ita-kun~**

**Itachi : Apapun untukmu, anata~**

**Sasuke : Hey, author, aniki-ku lo apain? Masa jadi romantis gitu? Ih, kamseupay, iyh!**

**Shana : Korban sinetron... *sweatdrop* Anyway, aku cuma ngegombalin dia dikit kok! Ditambah jampi-jampi juga sih, ufufufu~**

**Itachi : Sasuke, sopanlah pada calon kakak iparmu ini! *Itachi FC : WHAT?* Eh, Shana-chan, jawab review-nya yuk!**

**Shana : Oke deh, Ita-kun~~~**

**- Kaguya Hitsugaya : Ya, seru sekali, ufufufu~ *pervert smile* Ah, sudahlah! Iya, mereka semua Akatsuki, tapi gak terlalu ditonjolin. Cuma beberapa karakter penting aja. Huwah, kuda? Naruto = kuda? Heheheh... Oke, ini update, maaf kalau gak cepet.**

**- Yamanaka Chika : Gak login, nih Chik? *siapin Samehada, evil smirk* Bersiaplah menemui akhirmu! Huahaha! **evil laugh* Hehe, bercanda kok! Makasih bgt ya buat pujiannya dan fave-nya ya! Oke ini update, gomen kalau gak flash~**

**- Tantand : Wah, sama, tos! *ih, SKSD bgt!* Kalo Shana sekarang baru level 9, lagi mau nyoba level 10. Tapi gak banyak waktu main Pump, soalnya banyak tugas sih... *pundung* #apa sih? Wah, makasih untuk pujiannya, ini update walau ga flash... *pundung lagi***

**- Fumiko Eri : Wah, penasaran? Baca aja di sini! Ah, menurut Shana, gak ada yang anak bawang atau senior di sini. Kan semuanya sama-sama NaruHina Lovers! *ceilah, bahasanya* Iya, ini update, gomen kalau nunggunya kelamaan.**

**- NaruHinaLovers : He, iya dong! Judulnya juga Pump It Up! kan? Yang telat... Udah terungkap kok di chapter ini. Soal kenapanya, itu ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya, jadi stay tune ya! Yupz, ini update, maaf kalau gak asap.**

**Shana : Ngebales review udah, apa lagi ya?**

**Itachi : Saatnya kita berdua, anata~ *meluk Shana dari belakang***

**Shana : Ah, Ita-kun~ *blush* Eh, tunggu, ada pengumuman dari Shana. KALAU READERS MAU REQUEST LAGU PUMP IT UP! BISA DI REVIEW, TAPI KASIH TAHU JUDUL LENGKAPNYA DAN ITU LAGU NOMER BERAPA DI FULL MODE. DAN SHANA AKAN MENCOBA LAGU ITU DULU, TAPI INGAT YA, MESIN PUMP IT UP! YANG SHANA MAINKAN ITU VERSI 2010 DAN 2011. JADI LAGUNYA LAGU PUMP VERSI 2010 DAN 2011!**

**Itachi : Udah kan, ayo~ *mencium belakang leher Shana***

**Hinata : A-ano, Shana-san...**

**Shana : Ya, Hina-chan?**

**Hinata : Jampi-jampi yang dipake Shana-san apa sih? Kok Itachi-san yang stoic dan cool itu jadi lengket dan manja bgt sama Shana-san?**

**Shana : Oh itu... Sini kubisikin. Wasweswos...**

**Hinata : Oh gitu! Oke, nanti aku coba ah ke Naruto-kun!**

**Shana : Silakan, ganbatte ne!**

**Itachi : Kita selesain ini terus 'make love' yuk, anata~**

**Shana : Okay, with pleasure, Ita-kun~ Yosh, minna, mari kita ucapkan...**

**All : REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Song 4 : Problematika

**Pump It Up!**

**CHAPPIE 4 IS HERE! HOORAY!**

**Yeay, ketemu lagi, minna~~~**

**Hari ini Shana lagi bersemangat nih! *krik krik krik* Lho, kok gak ada yang nanya kenapa? Readers kok gak semangat? ADUH GIMANA INI? KOK GITU, EH CAPSLOCK-NYA KETERUSAN! Fuh, akhirnya mati juga tuh capslock. Hey, readers, kalo gak ngomong gak dilanjutin nih! *readers : gak peduli, gue juga gak nungguin!* Readers jahat! Ya udahlah, langsung deh ke cerita. Happy Reading!**

**Summary : "Aku kenapa, sih?"/"Kau benar-benar sudah lupa padaku, ya, Naruto-kun?"/"Hanabi sayang sama nee-chan..."/"Terima kasih sudah terlahir menjadi adikku, Hanabi..."/"Aku sudah menunggumu, Hinata."/"Freestyle? Dengan Naruto-kun?"/Dapatkah Hinata melalui cobaan dalam hidupnya?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, update lelet, slight other pairing, a bit bashing-chara (maybe?), dll...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs **** to Masashi Kishimoto, Pump It Up belongs to **** Nexcade and Andamiro**

.

**( ^_~ )b Pump It Up! d( ~_^ )**

.

"Dia pacarku, Shion!"

Deg!

"Benarkah? Salam kenal, Shion-_san_," kata Hinata. Dia membungkuk pelan, seperti biasa. Shion menatapnya sejenak dengan wajah mengernyit, kemudian membalas membungkuk, walaupun kemudian segera diangkat lagi.

"Yeah, salam kenal, err... Hinata," kata Shion, terlihat dia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"_Well_, kau sedang apa, Naru-_kun_? Bukankah kau bilang kita akan kencan hari ini?" tanya Shion genit. Dalam hati, Sakura dan Ino sudah hampir muntah.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang saja, bagaimana?" balas Naruto. Shion mengangguk dan menggelayut manja di lengan Naruto, membuat Naruto terlihat agak risih karenanya. Akhirnya ia berpamitan pada Hinata, Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!" seru Naruto.

"Ya!" sahut ketiganya.

Saat akan pergi, tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik kembali, seakan teringat sesuatu yang penting yang belum tersampaikan. "Oh ya, Hinata. Nanti kita main lagi, ya!" seru Naruto sambil melambai, menunjukkan senyum hangatnya. Hinata sedikit tertegun, namun kemudian balas tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Iya, Naruto-_kun_..."

"Eh..." lirih Naruto seperti terkejut, membuat Shion penasaran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa, Naru-_kun_? Kau terlihat bingung melihat gadis indigo itu," tanya Shion.

"E-eh, tidak ada apa-apa. Dan, Shion... jangan menempeliku seperti tadi. Kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya," jawab Naruto, walaupun kentara sekali ia masih memikirkan Hinata. Dan mendengar nada Naruto yang sepertinya sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya dengannya, Shion tidak ingin bertanya lagi.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bayangan senyum Hinata terus menghantuinya, karena sebuah pikiran dari masa lalu yang samar menyeruak ke permukaan memorinya.

"_Aku pergi dulu, ya!"_

"_Iya, Naruto-_kun_!"_

"_Tunggu aku. Nanti kita bermain lagi, ya, Hime-_chan_!"_

"_Ih, Naruto-_kun_! Jangan panggil aku Hime-_chan_, dong, namaku kan..."_

"Naruto!"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya setelah sebuah panggilan yang memanggil namanya dengan cukup keras menyeruak dalam indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh, melihat kekasihnya, Shion, tengah menatapnya kesal karena panggilannya tidak digubris sejak tadi. Sayang panggilan 'penyadar'nya datang di saat tidak tepat. Jika saja itu beberapa detik lebih lambat, Naruto akan sadar tentang gadis di masa lalunya itu.

"Ada apa, Shion?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. Ya, kesal karena tadi ia hampir mengingat kenangan yang entah kenapa kini memenuhi pikirannya.

Shion kesal dengan sikap acuh Naruto terhadapnya. "Aku hanya bertanya, jadi kita kencan dimana! Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, ya sudah, aku pulang saja!" ucap Shion keras. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah memerah marah.

"Hhh... aku kenapa sih?" gumam Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Di pikirannya, ia hanya akan pulang, mandi dan beristirahat. Ya, untuk menghilangkan bayangan gadis yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, kembali di markas Akatsuki, Sakura dan Ino sedang bergosip ria tentang Shion. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memerhatikan tanpa berkomentar. Lagipula ia baru saja selesai bermain beberapa lagu Pump yang cukup sulit dan cukup menguras tenaganya.<p>

"Kau tahu, gaya berbicaranya itu sangat menjijikan! Membuatku ingin muntah saja!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Yeah, dan juga pakaian dan dandanannya itu! Sungguh berlebihan! Sekalian saja dia memakai bikini di sini!" sahut Ino, tak kalah bersemangat dengan Sakura.

Sementara kedua sahabatnya sedang asyik mengobrol, Hinata hanya terdiam sambil berpikir. Wajah sendunya mengatakan segala yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah lupa padaku, ya, Naruto-_kun_?" lirih Hinata.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura dan Ino.

"E-eh, a-aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_," sahut Hinata, takut rahasianya terbongkar.

"_Souka_? Ya sudah. Kau mau main lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Yah, baiklah. Kau mau main berdua denganku?" balas Hinata.

"Aku? Baiklah, tapi jangan sulit-sulit!"

"Iya, tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hei, hei, kalau kau sudah selesai, aku yang akan bermain dengan Hinata, ya, Sakura!" Ino akhirnya mengikuti pembicaraan.

"_Hai_!"

"Baiklah, silakan kau saja yang pilih lagu, Sakura-_chan_," kata Hinata setelah mereka bersiap-siap.

"_Well_, aku tahu lagu yang kusuka! Ini, bagaimana kalau lagu Yahpp Sorcerer's Elise ini? Kau bisa main level 8, dan aku level 6!" usul Sakura. Setelah melihat lagunya, Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Setelah melakukan persiapan _Full Mode_, mereka pun memainkan lagu itu.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kulihat dari pemain lain, kau bisa berputar di sini!" seru Sakura keras, berusaha memberitahu Hinata tanpa terhadang suara keras musik.

"Eh? Berputar? Seperti... ini?" tanya Hinata. Ia berputar mengikuti tanda panah. Diperhatikannya _combo_-nya di layar, masih 322 _combo_. _Combo_-nya masih sempurna, dan Hinata merasa sangat senang karenanya. Entah kenapa, hanya senyum yang ingin Hinata tunjukkan selama sisa hari ini. Masalah keluarganya kini terlupakan sejenak, untunglah bagi Hinata. Karena selama ini, hanya Pump yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum selebar itu, tentu saja kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, aku duluan ya, Sakura-<em>chan<em>, Ino-_chan_!" seru Hinata sambil sedikit berlari menuju halaman rumahnya. Sakura dan Ino balas melambai padanya.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa besok!" balas keduanya. Mereka akhirnya kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Setelah mengantar kepergian kedua sahabatnya, Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Bayangan kesenangan hari ini masih terpatri dengan jelas dalam benaknya. Karena senangnya, Hinata berjalan bagaikan melambung, rasanya ringan sekali.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Hinata begitu masuk ke pintu rumahnya. Tapi, saat itu juga, senyumnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi sendu yang sudah biasa ia gunakan saat berada di rumah.

Ya, padahal Hinata baru saja merasa senang, suara-suara marah itu kembali memasuki telinganya, membuat semua kebahagiaannya lenyap begitu saja. Pertengkaran itu terjadi lagi.

"Hinata, kau dari mana saja? Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam setengah enam? Ini sudah jauh melewati waktu pulang sekolahmu!" seru ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia tampak sangat marah akan keterlambatan putri sulungnya ini.

"Sudahlah, Hiashi! Kau tidak lihat Hinata sedang lelah? Jangan egois saja! Kau harus memikirkan perasaan Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Hinata?" balas ibu Hinata, Hyuuga Hikari, yang lebih membela Hinata.

"Hikari! Kau bodoh atau apa? Hinata itu perempuan, kita harus menjaganya! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, kita yang menanggung aib!" seru Hiashi.

"Tapi kita sudah menjaganya, Hiashi! Kau terlalu mengekang Hinata! Ia juga ingin bebas sekali-kali!" balas Hikari.

"Tapi bukan berarti dia harus pulang semalam ini! Mau ditaruh dimana muka Hyuuga kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap pewarisnya, hah? Kaulah yang egois, Hikari! Kau terlalu memanjakan Hinata!" kali ini, Hiashi berteriak keras, kentara sekali terlihat sangat marah.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Hiashi! Hinata bukan bonekamu yang mau kau kendalikan hanya karena ia pewaris Hyuuga! Kau tidak tahu rasanya dikekang seperti itu, kan? Kasihan Hinata! Kau kira selama ini dia diam karena setuju? Kau tidak pernah memikirkannya, kan? Iya, kan?" jerit Hikari frustasi. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah, sama marahnya dengan suaminya.

"_Kaa-san_,_ Tou-san_, berhenti!" jerit Hinata setelah ia terdiam lama, mendengarkan pertengkaran hebat ayah dan ibunya.

"Hinata?" lirih Hikari, bertanya-tanya akan perubahan sikap putrinya.

"_Kaa-san_, aku memang tidak suka dengan sikap _Tou-san_, tapi aku tidak mau membantahnya! _Tou-san_, aku memang merasa _Kaa-san_ terlalu memanjakanku, tapi aku juga membutuhkan kebebasan sekali-kali yang selalu diberikan _Kaa-san_! Aku tidak mau karenaku, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ bertengkar terus! Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya! Kumohon... BERHENTILAH!" setelah mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya diiringi beberapa titik kristal bening yang menetes dari kedua manik lavendernya, Hinata mengakhiri dengan sebuah jeritan final, dan akhirnya gadis yang sedang dilanda sendu itu berlari meninggalkan orang tuanya yang menatapnya terkejut.

"_Nee-chan_ sudah pulang? Eh, Hinata-_nee_..." adik Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, terlihat heran melihat kakaknya yang menangis saat ia sapa. Tanpa menoleh, Hinata terus berlari ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

Setelah masuk kamar, ia menguncinya dan membanting diri di kasur _Queen size_-nya. Hinata lebih memilih meneggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal kendati pintunya diketuk oleh ibunya. Hinata terus menangis, walaupun begitu ia menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar. Biasanya, Hinata yang menenangkan Hanabi jika menangis. Tapi kini, ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tegar lagi. Saat ini, Hinata menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang selama ini tertahan.

"Hiks... Semuanya jadi seperti ini... karenaku? Semuanya salahku... _gomen ne_... _minna_..." lirih Hinata. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit menyadari kenyataan yang terbentang di hadapannya. Tapi, Hinata tidak sepenuhnya benar. Semua ini bukan hanya kesalahannya. Walaupun begitu, sisi kemanusiaan Hinata menerima semua kesalahan padanya, dan hanya pada dirinya.

"Hinata... _Kaa-san_ ingin bicara denganmu. Buka pintunya dong, sayang," bujuk Hikari yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

_'_Gomen, Kaa-san_... Hinata... sedang tidak ingin bicara... _Gomen ne_...'_ batin Hinata.

"_Kaa-san_! Biar aku saja yang bicara dengan Hinata-_nee_," sebuah suara gadis kecil terdengar oleh Hinata. Hinata bangkit dan menghentikan tangisannya. Itu suara adiknya, Hanabi. Hinata memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara ibu dan adiknya.

"Eh... tapi, Hanabi..."

"Tenang saja, _Kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ masak saja, sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam."

"Uhm... baiklah, tapi..."

"Tenang saja, _Kaa-san_. Percaya dong sama Hanabi!"

"Yah... baiklah. Tapi pastikan kau kembali dengan kakakmu untuk makan malam."

"Tentu saja, _Kaa-san_!"

Dapat Hinata rasakan langkah kaki ibunya menjauh. Digantikan oleh suara ketukan pintu dan suara manis adik kecilnya. Hatinya luluh mendengar suara malaikat kecil kesayangannya itu.

"_Nee-chan_, buka pintunya dong. _Nee-chan_ tidak marah sama Hanabi, kan?" tanya Hanabi. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa kesepian.

Akhirnya Hinata menyerah pada sisi lemahnya dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu, membiarkan adik kesayangannya menghambur ke pelukannya. Hinata menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, dimana Hanabi sudah duduk di sana.

"_Nee-chan_, ada apa? Ada masalah lagi, ya?" tanya Hanabi langsung. Ia menatap kakaknya yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata tersenyum lemah. "Seperti biasa, Hanabi-_chan_," jawab Hinata. Hanabi mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Ia mengikuti jejak kakaknya, menunduk menatap lantai. Keheningan menyambut kedua kakak-beradik itu, cukup lama hingga membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Hanabi-_chan_, maaf ya," lirih Hinata, memecah kesunyian yang melanda.

"Eh? Kenapa Hinata-_nee_ minta maaf?" tanya Hanabi bingung. Ia menatap Hinata, yang kini sedang menekap mulutnya sendiri, seakan menahan suara isakan keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"_Nee-chan_!" seru Hanabi. Ia terkejut sekali melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua mata lavender Hinata yang sama sepertinya. Ia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya menangis, tidak satu kalipun. Hinata yang ia kenal selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Ia selalu tegar, walaupun masalah di rumah terus membebaninya. Hinatalah yang memeluk dan menenangkannya jika ia menangis karena pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya. Hanabi tidak pernah tahu, bahwa selama ini Hinata selalu menangis. Menangis dalam hati, walaupun wajahnya tersenyum. Hinatalah yang menanggung semuanya sendirian, walaupun rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

"Hinata-_nee_..."

Greb!

Hanabi kembali dibuat terkejut. Kini Hinata memeluknya erat dan menangis di bahunya. Hanabi dengan canggung mengelus punggung kakaknya. Ia ingin ikut menangis bersama kakaknya, namun Hanabi sadar kakaknya kini yang membutuhkan penghiburan.

"_Nee-chan_... Ada apa? Tidak biasanya Hinata-_nee_ menangis. Apa ada yang salah? Jangan menyimpan beban sendirian, ada Hanabi, kan? _Nee-chan_ tahu kan, kalau... Hanabi sayang sama _nee-chan_..." hibur Hanabi.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat Hanabi, kemudian tersenyum, senyum hangat seperti biasa. Hinata menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupuknya, dan mengelus rambut Hanabi yang berwarna cokelat—seperti ayahnya—dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya, Hanabi-_chan_. Terima kasih sudah menenangkan _nee-chan_, ya," lirih Hinata. Hanabi membalas senyumannya.

"Iya, Hinata-_nee_! Ini kan sudah kewajibanku! Ah, ayo kita ke bawah, makan malam sudah siap," sahut Hanabi. Ia menarik Hinata keluar kamar dengan bersemangat. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah terlahir menjadi adikku, Hanabi..."

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kalian akan pergi ke Akatsuki lagi?" tanya Hinata sambil mengemasi tasnya. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi di seluruh penjuru Konoha High School, dan murid-murid kelas 2-1 kini sedang bersiap-siap pulang. Hanya petugas piket yang masih tinggal di kelas.<p>

"Yeah. Aku bosan pulang ke rumah, _Kaa-san_ hanya akan menyuruhku melakukan macam-macam!" jawab Sakura.

Hinata tiba-tiba merasa agak sedih karena Sakura menyebut-nyebut ibunya. Ia masih sedih karena ayah dan ibunya belum juga berbaikan sejak kemarin bertengkar. Pagi ini juga ayahnya tidak sarapan bersama. Hinata dapat melihat ibunya juga sama getirnya dengan dirinya, namun tidak mau menunjukkannya pada putri-putrinya.

"Hinata? _Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Ino.

"Ap—oh, ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata. "Sungguh!" tambahnya setelah melihat tampang curiga Sakura dan Ino.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau mau ikut lagi?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Oh... oke!" jawab Hinata langsung. Lagipula ia tidak mau pulang, untuk alasan yang menurutnya cukup jelas bagi siapapun yang tahu permasalahannya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" seru Sakura dan Ino riang. Mereka sedikit berlari, dengan Hinata di belakang mengejar sambil menegur bahwa mereka tidak boleh terlalu ribut. Untunglah tidak ada guru yang menegur.

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_!" panggil Ino.

"_Nani_?" sahut Hinata.

"_Eto_... Kau jadi mengikuti 4th Annual Pump It Up! Competition itu tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Eh, aku—"

"Pastilah! Hinata-_chan_ kan pintar! Iya kan, Hinata-_chan_?" sela Sakura.

"E-eh, aku tidak—"

"Yee, siapa yang bertanya pendapatmu, _forehead_?" ujar Ino.

"Diamlah, _pig_!" sahut Sakura.

"Ah, kalian berdua! Berhenti bertengkar, dong!" kata Hinata.

"Oke, tapi kau ikut, kan?" sekarang Sakura yang bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu, sepertinya itu tempat para profesional..." gumam Hinata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada ke dua sahabatnya.

"Ikut saja! Lagipula, katanya ada bocoran kalau pemenangnya—yang level tinggi tentunya, akan diikutsertakan dalam WPF!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"WPF?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"_World Pump Festival_! Itu lomba untuk pemain Pump tingkat tinggi. Bahkan pemain yang mengikutinya itu perwakilan negara! Bayangkan kalau kau berhasil mengikutinya dan menang, Hinata-_chan_!" kata Ino lagi.

"Hee, aku tak tahu kau tahu banyak tentang Pump," sahut Sakura.

"Oh, aku dengar saja dari _kaichou_ kemarin. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan akan mengikutsertakan anggota Akatsuki jika mereka menang," jawab Ino.

"_Souka_. Jadi, kau ikut kan, Hinata-_chan_? Ayo, ikut saja, ya? Ya?" bujuk Sakura—dengan agak memaksa sebenarnya.

"Aku tak tahu—mungkin iya, tapi aku belum yakin seratus persen. Aku takut mempermalukan diriku sendiri," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Oh, ayolah, Hinata! Ini kesempatan yang baik, jangan disia-siakan!" seru Ino dan Sakura. Mata mereka bersinar bersemangat.

"Umh... Biar kupikirkan. Kalau aku yakin, yah... aku akan ikut," jawab Hinata, walaupun masih ada sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya.

Mereka terus mengobrol seru selama sisa perjalanan. Mulai dari kehamilan Kurenai-_sensei_, gosip bahwa teman sekelas mereka berpacaran, tugas yang banyak dari guru-guru, dan gosip akan ada murid baru. Hinata tertawa-tawa bersama kedua sahabatnya, melupakan sejenak masalah di rumahnya.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka Sakuya akan berpacaran dengan Kazuto! Maksudku, Kazuto kan berandal, sedangkan Sakuya itu anak baik-baik! Tapi, yah, namanya cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan, ya," kata Ino.

"Hmph... Aku iri pada Sakuya. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak juga menembakku! Apa aku harus menembaknya duluan?" tanya Sakura.

"_No way_! Perempuan jangan bertindak duluan! Lagipula, kenapa kau harus mengincar yang sulit seperti Sasuke, sih?" seru Ino.

"Yeah, dan Sai bukanlah incaran sulit mengingat dia sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menembakmu!" sindir Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_! Sudah sampai nih," tegur Hinata. Ia tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya ini. Akhirnya Sakura dan Ino berhenti bertengkar. Mereka melihat ke depan, markas Akatsuki tepat di depan. Dan kelihatannya ada seseorang yang menunggu mereka.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Hinata."

"Pain-_kaichou_?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Freestyle<em>? Dengan Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Yeah. Awalnya kalian mau kuikutkan yang lain, tapi kemudian panitianya menghubungiku. Dia bilang ada penambahan kategori, yaitu _freestyle_. Nah, lalu kupikir kalian cukup bagus—kemarin kulihat kalian bermain bersama," jelas Pain.

"Ah, _yokatta_! Kukira ada sesuatu yang membuatku akan dimarahi!" desah Hinata, terlihat lega.

"Ah, _gomen_. Aku tak tahu kau jadi khawatir begitu. Jadi, kau ikut, kan?" sahut Pain dengan nada minta maaf.

"Eh, _eto_... _Kaichou_... _Freestyle_ itu... seperti apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh, aku belum menjelaskannya, ya? Jadi, _freestyle_ itu kalian bermain Pump sambil menari, jadi tidak melihat layarnya. Contohnya, jika lagu Shock dari Beast dimainkan sambil menari _break dance_. Atau lagu Magic Girl dari Orange Caramel dimainkan sambil berakting sedang menjadi peri yang jatuh cinta pada lelaki manusia. Ini, aku punya contohnya di DVD ini. Isinya video yang diambil dari WPF—World Pump Festival 2011," jelas Pain panjang lebar.

"Oh, oke," jawab Hinata sambil menerima sekeping DVD itu.

"Jadi, kau ikut kan, Hinata? Ini kesempatan bagus, lho," bujuk Pain, mengingatkan Hinata pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Eh, tapi... kelihatannya sulit, _kaichou_. Apalagi tidak melihat layar..." gumam Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Tariannya bisa kami atur, jadi kau dan Naruto tinggal berlatih koreografi dari kami nanti. Oh, dan kekompakan juga. Lagipula levelnya mudah, kau tidak akan merasa sulit. Mungkin Naruto yang kubuat lebih banyak gerakannya, agar kau tidak kesulitan. Bagaimana?" jelas Pain lagi.

"Eh, bagaimana ya? Yah, baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk pelan. Prospek akan bermain bersama Naruto benar-benar mengalahkan keraguannya. Pain terlihat sangat senang mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Naruto dulu," sahut Pain sambil melenggang pergi.

"Ah, iya. _Arigatou gozaimasu, kaichou_," kata Hinata. Pain membalasnya dengan melambai, dan mereka berpisah. Hinata pergi menuju Sakura dan Ino yang sedang bermain, dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kau disuruh apa?" tanya Sakura dan Ino cepat. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Ia tak bisa tak tersenyum berseri-seri setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang mungkin dapat—walaupun Hinata tak terlalu berharap—mengubah hidupnya selamanya.

.

**...To-Be-Continued...**

.

**Naruto : Oy, Shan, udah mulai nih A/N-nya!**

**Shana : *tepar* Aah, Naruto... Kamu dulu aja...**

**Naruto : Gomen, minna, Shana sedang tepar karena saking gak kuatnya ngetik ini. Padahal gak panjang-panjang amat...**

**Shana : You think? Susah, baka! Idenya lagi macet nih!**

**Naruto : Oke, fine. Gak usah nyembur-nyembur gitu.**

**Shana : Yeah, well, aku lagi bete. Dan Ita-kun lagi pergi pula... AAAKH! DX**

**Naruto : Emang gak ada yang lain?**

**Shana : Ada sih, tapi kan~**

**Naruto : Yeah, kalo gak mau ya udah!**

**Shana : Ya sudahlah, walaupun beda fandom... MIKA-CHAN, TEI-CHAN, SINI!**

**BRUGH!**

**Mikage : Eh, i-ini dimana? Aku jadi manusia lagi? KYAA!**

**Teito : Mi-Mikage? MIKAGE!**

**Mikage : TEITO! *pelukan n nangis bombay***

**Shana : Kyaa! Mikage-kun~!**

**Naruto : Gak lagi. Gue gak yakin ini A/N bakal jadi normal...**

**Mikage : Peri, atau siapapun kau! Makasih banget, ya, bikin aku jadi manusia lagi!**

**Shana : Aih, pastinya! Duh, senengnya~ Tapi, temenin aku di A/N ini yaaa~~~**

**Mikage : Oke. Ayo, Teito!**

**All : Dan inilah balas review-nya!**

**- Tantand : Hehe, Shana juga lagi males main akhir-akhir ini. Yup, Naruto punya pacar! Kalo di anime-nya sih Shana gak bakal percaya, tapi inilah fanfic. Ok, ini update!**

**- ramdhan-kun : Ok, ini lanjutannya. Enjoy!**

**- Yamanaka Chika males login-lagi : Bhuu... Masa Illu-nii meluk-meluk Nallu? Ada juga ditabok Killu-chan! Killu-chan sama Illu-nii kan suka ngerebutin Nallu! *ngimpi* Yeah, skip aja terus, sekarang gak ada kok. Yeah, ini update, gomen gak flash!**

**- Hyuna toki : Ga papa, makasih udah review.**

**- Hyuna toki : Oke, ini lanjut!**

**- Hyuna toki : Yeah, semoga aja konfliknya beneran seru yah. Okay, update~**

**Shana : Inget episode 25 gak, waktu Teito-kun melintasi ingatannya, trus Mikage menggenggam tangannya? Itu sweet banget~~~**

**Teito : Ah, yang itu! Iya, aku bahagia banget!**

**Mikage : Iya! Aku udah kangen banget sama kamu, Teito!**

**Shana : Beneran, episode 9 sama 10 itu bikin aku netesin air mata! Kalian tuh sweet banget sih barengan~~~**

**Mikage & Teito : *blush* Eh, a-arigatou...**

**Naruto : Kayaknya aku dikacangin... Oi, author! Shana! OI!**

**Shana : APA SIH?**

**Naruto : Buruan tutup sana, A/N-nya!**

**Shana : Hhh... Fine! Okey...**

**All : REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
